Ryoma
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =May 1 |nationality =Hoshido |residence =Castle Shirasagi |occupation(s)=Crown Prince of Hoshido King of Hoshido (Birthright and Revelations only) |relatives =Sumeragi (Father) Ikona (Mother) Mikoto (Step-Mother) Hinoka (Younger Sister) Takumi (Younger Brother) Sakura (Youngest Sister) Corrin (Step-Sibling) Azura (Adopted Sister) Shiro (Son) Kiragi (Nephew) |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Warriors |firstseen =Prologue: Ties That Bind Chapter 6: In the White Light (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 12: Bitter Intrigue (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 13: A Lost Peace (Fates: Revelation) |firstjoined =Chapter 13: Another Hope (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 16: White Flames (Fates: Revelation) |class =Swordmaster |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Yuichi Nakamura English Matthew Mercer }} Ryoma is a major playable character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation routes. The eldest of the Hoshidan royal siblings, Ryoma is the high prince of the country, commanding the loyalty of Saizo and Kagero as his personal retainers. If Ryoma achieves an S support, he will bear a son named Shiro with his spouse. Profile Ryoma is the eldest son of Sumeragi and Ikona and the eldest child of four in the Hoshidan royal family. When Sumeragi married his second wife Mikoto, Ryoma helped the nation to warm up to the new queen by establishing a strong relationship with his new step-mother. Ryoma also recognized Mikoto's birth child, Corrin, as his new sibling. However, Ryoma lost this sibling when they were kidnapped as an infant and raised in Nohr. Prologue Ryoma first appears in Chapter 4, where he, along with Corrin, Kaze and Rinkah, lead a rescue attempt to save Hinoka and Sakura when they are ambushed by a horde of Faceless. Later at the Hoshidan capital in Chapter 5, the Ganglari blade wielded by Corrin explodes, killing almost everyone in the surrounding vicinity including Mikoto. As Corrin, wracked by grief and horror, responds by transforming into a feral dragon, a hooded man reveals himself as the perpetrator of the horrific deed, accompanied by a small troop of invisible soldiers. Ryoma attacks the hooded man but is forced to retreat after he is quickly defeated by him. Following the battle, he is forced to watch Azura risk her life to revert the dragon-crazed Corrin back to their human form after he is prevented from intervening. With war inevitable between Hoshido and Nohr highlighted by the now dispelled barrier due to Mikoto's death, Ryoma leads the Hoshidan army to the Plains of Hoshido where the Nohrian army awaits. As Prince Xander beckons Corrin to return to Nohr for their conquest, Ryoma calls Corrin to stay with their family by birthright. Depending on the side Corrin chooses, Ryoma's involvement in the plot will be altered. Birthright If Corrin chooses to side with Hoshido, Ryoma, pleased with their actions, will join them with his siblings to repel the Nohrian invasion. He will protect Corrin from being slain by Xander's hostile blows, threatening to cut him down if he continues attempting to attack them. The Nohrian army is defeated shortly after this, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. Some time after the battle, Ryoma is travelling with Takumi when they are attacked by Nohrian forces. Quickly separated from each other in the confusion, Ryoma is later revealed to have traveled to Cheve to aid the rebel uprising that had sprung there in Chapter 13. Due to his status as a Hoshidan royal, Ryoma disguised himself as a General. He accompanies Leo and Hans in his disguise, and when Leo attempts to attack Corrin, he immediately attacks him. Leo and Hans retreat with Camilla when Scarlet and the resistance arrive. In Chapter 14, Ryoma leads Corrin's army to the Cheve Underground, which functions as the resistance effort's base of operations. Ryoma introduces himself and his siblings to Scarlet, who is surprised to learn that the Ryoma who had joined the resistance is not merely a random stranger who had assumed the name, but is the actual Prince Ryoma of Hoshido in the flesh. Midway through their conversation, the Cheve Underground is suddenly besieged by Nohrian forces. Corrin and Ryoma promptly decide to circumvent any possible crackdowns on Cheve by Nohrian forces and use the opportunity to invade Nohr. Although initially reluctant to leave the rest of the Resistance, Scarlet eventually makes the decision to join Corrin's army, knowing that if they succeed in their invasion attempt, Cheve will finally be liberated. In Chapter 15, Due to the Nohrian blockade around the capital, Ryoma and the Hoshidian is forced to go through Mount Garou, where the Nohrians can't follow them there. They encounter Keaton, who despite initial hostility, allows them to pass through. However, a magical land mine planted by Iago detonates, killing a Wolfskin and a fight ensues. At the end of the battle, Keaton and the Wolfskins are killed in battle. Afterwords, Ryoma and Corrin reach the summit, where Corrin expresses regret fighting the Wolfskin people, but Ryoma shows them the sun shining in Nohr, which he takes as a good omen. In Chapter 21, Ryoma mentions that the route they were currently taking would take them at least two days to reach Nohr. He talks with Corrin about the letter Yukimura sent to the the Hoshidan royal family to update them on his current situation. In the letter, Yukimura reveals that he is struggling to hold the line of defense in Hoshido as the ninja of Mokushu have defected and allied themselves with Nohr. Ryoma warns them the letter was weeks old. Corrin tells him they need to defeat Garon and end this war before they take over Hoshido. However, Takumi tells Ryoma that there was another pathway on the hand drawn map the Rainbow Sage gave to them earlier before they boarded. He takes the map and points to a spot which faintly reads Demon's Falls. Ryoma immediately asks Takumi to tell him where it is, as he thought that it was only a fairytale. Upon arriving, he comments on its appearance and Jakob explains to him why it is always burning. After passing through the falls, Ryoma and the others arrive at Windmire in Chapter 22. He is surprised to find that the Nohrian capital is deserted until Silas informs him that the harsh living conditions in Nohr have compelled citizens to remain in their homes or take refuge underground. Now aware of Nohr's plight, he promises to help Nohr after the war is over. Shortly after, Shura attempts to rob the party of their equipment, although he is swiftly prevented from succeeding. In response to Shura's demand to be paid gold in exchange for information, Ryoma unhesitatingly reveals his identity as the crown prince of Hoshido, promising to give him all the gold that he desires. Upon learning of this fact, Shura reveals to them that he used to be a ninja from the destroyed country of Kohga, born to a family that once served the royal family. He thereafter pledges his allegiance to Ryoma. In Chapter 24, Ryoma and the Hoshidans find themselves in the middle of a training ground led by Hans. Han's soldiers are unable to defeat the Hoshidans, so Hans personally takes over, overwhelming Corrin. Before Hans can land the killing blow, Lilith sacrifices herself. Corrin, in a fit of rage, kills Hans after a short battle. Lilith talks with Corrin one last time before dying, sending them into tears. However, Ryoma tells them that they cannot give up now, as they are getting closer and that she sacrificed herself to help their cause, giving new hope to Corrin. In Chapter 25, Corrin's army finally enters Castle Krakenburg, but Iago reappears and takes full control over Takumi's mind, revealing that he has been used as a spy for Nohr for much of their journey. His plan is foiled when Azura uses her song to free Takumi from Iago's control. The Hoshidians defeat Iago one last time, and he is subsequently killed by Leo for disgracing Nohr and attempting to save his skin by begging for mercy. When Xander later challenges Corrin to a duel in Chapter 26, both Ryoma and Azura are forced to watch the fight unfold without being able to interfere. After Xander dies of his wounds in his duel against Corrin, the Hoshidans meet Garon in Chapter 27. Corrin attacks Garon, but is unable to dent his armor with the Noble Yato. Despite his attempt to parley with Garon, Garon refuses, demanding the total, unconditional surrender of Hoshido and for its lands to be incorporated into Nohr. Also demanding to take Ryoma's life, Garon wounds him by launching a fire spell at him. Ryoma, while grappling with the agony of his injuries, laments over his lack of power when Raijinto unexpectedly reacts with Corrin's Noble Yato, giving rise to the Blazing Yato. The ensuing battle that follows in both in Chapter 27 and the Endgame see Ryoma successfully helping Corrin slay Garon with their army. Upon returning to Castle Shirasagi in Hoshido, Ryoma is crowned Hoshido's new king in a ceremony also attended by the surviving Nohrian royals. Shortly after his coronation, Ryoma is seen summoning Corrin back from a lake after they have a vision of Azura there. The Birthright storyline ends with Ryoma and his siblings meditating, praying and convening at the rebuilt Shirasagi Castle town square, where a new statue of Mikoto has been erected in her honor. Conquest If the player sides with Nohr, Ryoma shows heavy disappointment in Corrin's decision, and duels with Xander, furious that Corrin has been "brainwashed" into siding with Nohr. The Hoshidan army is eventually defeated by Corrin and their siblings, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. Later in Chapter 12, Elise contracts a strange illness and requires medicine that can only be obtained from Palace Macarath. When Corrin's army proceeds to enter the palace, they learn that Ryoma had seized control of the place. Ryoma, upon meeting Corrin's army at the entrance, announces that he will only turn over the medicine if Corrin returns to Hoshido. Corrin staunchly refuses to acquiesce, retrieving the medicine with the help of Peri, Laslow and the rest of their army. It is shown at the end of these events that Iago had informed Ryoma of Corrin's arrival to Palace Macarath. Ryoma makes his next appearance in Chapter 18, where he, alongside his siblings, encounters Corrin and their siblings in Izumo. Immediately launching into a heated exchange of hostilities with Xander, both crown princes attempt to engage in a duel, only to be stopped by Izana, the duke of Izumo. Izana then proceeds to confiscate the weapons of both parties, and Ryoma later seeks an audience with Corrin while they are in the midst of speaking with Xander. Before Ryoma is able to properly start a conversation, Izana emerges with two soldiers and proceeds to apprehend him. Izana then unveils himself to be but a guise used by the deceptive Zola to kidnap the Hoshidan royals, and is forced to fend against the Nohrians when Xander decides to punish him for his treachery. Following the end of the ensuing battle, Ryoma and his siblings join Corrin and the Nohrians in a feast. Despite the fact that they are still at war, they uphold Izumo's pact of neutrality. Ryoma does not appear again until the invasion of Hoshido is underway in Chapter 25. Demanding to learn of his siblings' whereabouts from Corrin, Iago hurls Hinoka's bloodied spear at him and forces Corrin to falsely admit that they had slain her in Chapter 24. Wracked by fury and grief, Ryoma promptly attacks Corrin, forcing them to duel him in a private chamber sealed off from the rest of the castle. Corrin eventually emerges victorious, whereupon they quickly reveal that they had lied about Hinoka's death and had also promised Hinoka to ensure Ryoma's safety. Although Ryoma is initially reluctant to believe Corrin, he notices their Yato glowing, an indication that they are telling the truth. Garon then enters the scene and orders Corrin to execute Ryoma, to which they adamantly refuse. Ryoma extricates Corrin from this painful dilemma by choosing to personally take his own life through the act of seppuku, which he believes will both spare Corrin from having to kill him and will let Ryoma retain his honor as a warrior. Corrin later avenges Ryoma killing Iago, Hans and Garon, ending their disgraceful crimes and avenging all of the Hoshidians they've killed. Ryoma appears one final time in the Endgame, where he, alongside Mikoto and Takumi, manifests in Corrin's dream and provides them with warm encouragement and support to aid them in their struggle against the infested Takumi. Revelation Due to having formed a deep emotional attachment with both families, Corrin refuses to pick a side to align themselves with. Despite Corrin's desperate protests, Ryoma and Xander cross blades with each other in an attempt to sway them into choosing a side. In a bid to prevent both armies from battling each other and retreat from the Plains of Hoshido, Corrin decides to take down both Ryoma and Xander. Ryoma sees this as an act of treason and brands Corrin a traitor, forcing them to flee. Ryoma returns later in Chapter 13, where he and the Hoshidan army arrive in the ruined streets of Cyrkensia, accusing the Nohrians of attacking and destroying the neutral nation. Like Xander and the Nohrian army, he is unaware that invisible soldiers from Valla are responsible for destroying the town. After the battle, Ryoma and Xander continue to maintain their exchange of hostile blows. Azura intervenes by singing a melody to calm their enraged minds. Ryoma is later notified of Corrin's actions by Azura and the others, and although initially hesitant to believe Corrin's claims of the true enemy, he decides to do so after being convinced by Scarlet. Corrin later asks Ryoma if he is in possession of any information pertaining to an enigmatic "dragon". Unable to answer their question, he directs them to the Rainbow Sage before returning to Hoshido. In Chapter 16, he returns to Hoshido and helps Yukimura repel a Nohrian attack, and after clearing the area of hostiles, he engage him in conversation, during which they exchange information on Corrin's cause, where it is revealed that Corrin had urged them to meet them at the Bottomless Canyon before the skies over Hoshido and Nohr change colour. Ryoma tells him that he will be accompanying Corrin on their mysterious mission. Hinoka follows him and the two arrive to help Corrin and their army repel an attack by Nohrian forces led by Hans. In Chapter 17, Following the defeat of Hans, Iago leads a small force to defeat Corrin's troops. When Corrin thinks they have lost, Ryoma encourages them and tells them he didn't came to die or run away and everyone believes in them, including Ryoma, and they fight Iago and his troops. In midway, Xander and Leo enter the vicinity of the Bottomless Canyon to reinforce Corrin's army with their retainers just as they are preparing to fend against a battalion of Nohrian forces led by Iago. After slaying Iago and the Nohrian army, Ryoma and Xander make a truce between them and Corrin manages to convince both the Hoshido and Nohr armies into joining their cause. As soon as the heroes finally enters Valla, In Chapter 18, Ryoma and the rest of Corrin's army prepare to leap into the Bottomless Canyon to enter the realm of Valla. During the descent, Scarlet is killed by an unknown assailant. Following the conclusion of an attack led by Arete, Ryoma asks where Scarlet is, and Corrin points her death to him and the rest of Corrin's army. Ryoma, shocked beyond measure, manages to regain his composure and urges Corrin not to continue blaming themselves for her death. In Chapter 23, Ryoma, mourning Scarlet, warns Corrin that there is a traitor in the group. Gunter is also convinced there is a traitor since Corrin and Scarlet were the last to jump, and they were attacked beforehand and they should be aware of their surroundings, so they don't get ambushed like with Scarlet. The army battles Arete, one of Anankos' minions and she is defeated. Ryoma may be directed to Scarlet's presence during the battle, where he realizes she has been raised as one of Ananko's minions and puts her out of her misery so she could find peace. While exploring Castle Gyges, Ryoma and the others encounter Mikoto and Sumeragi and are forced to fight them as they are Anankos' minions. Though saddened by the death of their parents a second time, they continue on in their mission to kill Anankos. After Anankos is killed, Ryoma and Xander create a new bond between their countries and forge new ties with the newly-reinstated kingdom of Valla led by Corrin. He formally becomes the new King of Hoshido sometime after. Paralogue Upon receiving word that his son Shiro has gone missing from his Deeprealm in Paralogue 7, Ryoma shares his anxiety with Takumi, who promptly spreads the news to the rest of Corrin's army. Shortly after, while the army is crossing through the White Sands, Ryoma catches sight of Shiro in the midst of a scuffle with Tarba's bandit gang. Rushing to Shiro's aid, Ryoma and Corrin's army manage to defeat Tarba and rescue Shiro. Following the end of the battle, Ryoma confronts Shiro and chastises him for his recklessness. When faced with Shiro's heated rebuttal that he has been largely absent in his upbringing and that he should have made known his identity to Shiro, Ryoma reveals a desire to protect him from the dangers associated with his position as an heir to the throne of Hoshido. He then makes the decision to permit Shiro to fight alongside him, intending for his son to learn the true gravity of his royal identity through firsthand experience. Personality In line with his position as the direct successor to the helm of Hoshido, Ryoma cuts a figure of calm collectedness, keenly scrupulous as he rigorously analyses the innumerable situations that he finds himself mired in before finalizing any decisions. This greatly contributes to this aura of charisma and wisdom that he is known to exude, one that sees many turning to him for his sagely advice in his support conversations. Adept in the art of war, this, combined with his shrewd sense of insight and intelligence, has helped Ryoma to lead the Hoshidan army to victory in the campaigns that they have participated in. Further complementing his astute skill as a battle tactician is that of his skill with the sword, one that is regarded to be unparalleled throughout the kingdom of Hoshido. In his spare time, Ryoma often meditates to keep himself calm. Consequently, due to Ryoma seemingly appearing to be perfection incarnate, both his brother and son feel insecure and inferior to him. Despite this, Ryoma cares greatly for his siblings, having a strong bond with each of them. Despite not being his sister, he also is protective of Azura as well. Even Corrin is a person of great importance to him, even after years of separation and expresses nothing but joy in their reunion despite being the only one of the Hoshidan siblings to know that they are not blood related. However, his duty to his nation and his family can overrule these feelings if he believes that they have betrayed them, most notably in Conquest where he is lead to believe that they killed Hinoka. However, in Birthright and Revelation, he expresses complete confidence in Corrin leading their armies, being a wise consort to them during their campaign. His undying will makes him the last one to give up out of everyone in the army. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 6= Sword - B |Item= Raijinto }} |-|Birthright Chapter 13/Revelation Chapter 16= Sword - B |Item= Raijinto Master Seal (Revelation only) }} As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - Embrace the Dark |-|All Difficulties= Sword - C |Item= Raijinto }} Conquest Chapter 12 - Bitter Intrigue |-|Normal= Sword - B |Item= Raijinto Secret Book (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Sword - B |Item= Raijinto Secret Book (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - S |Item= Raijinto Secret Book (Dropped) }} Conquest Chapter 25 - Ryoma |-|Normal= Sword - S |Item= Raijinto Dracoshield (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Sword - S |Item= Raijinto Dracoshield (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - S |Item= Raijinto Dracoshield (Dropped) }} Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= Sword - B |Item= Raijinto }} |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Sword - S |Item= Raijinto }} Revelation Chapter 13 - A Lost Peace |-|Normal= Sword - B |Item= Raijinto }} |-|Hard= Sword - B |Item= Raijinto }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - S |Item= Raijinto }} Xenologue 20 - End: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= Sword - S |Item= Silver Katana }} |-|Hard= Sword - S |Item= Silver Katana }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - S |Item= Silver Katana }} Growth Rates |60% |55% |5% |65% |65% |55% |35% |35% |} *'Note:' Growth rates are based on the character in their base class. Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | +2 | +1 | +1 | -2 | -2 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Female) * Rinkah * Orochi * Kagero * Hana * Setsuna * Oboro * Felicia * Azura * Mozu * Camilla (Revelation) * Elise (Revelation) Other Supports * Corrin (Male) * Takumi * Saizo * Silas * Hinoka * Sakura * Xander (Revelation) * Shiro * Shigure (If Ryoma is his father) * Kana (If Ryoma is his father) Overall Base Class Set Ryoma, unlike most other pre-promoted late-game units, is a superb combatant. Compared to his other Samurai brethren, Hana and Hinata, Ryoma far exceeds both of them, possessing solid Strength, Skill and Speed. Ryoma's only main concern lies in his defenses, but given his balanced growths in other departments, this fact will not prove to be too detrimental to him. Combined with his personal skill Bushido, one that increases his ability to perform critical attacks by 10%, raise the damage he deals by 2 and reduces damage sustained by 2, Ryoma makes for a strong frontline attacker, though he will need to be in Attack or Guard Stance to a lower level or equal level unit in order to use it. Ryoma's personal weapon, Raijinto, further bolsters his combat prowess, raising his Strength by 4. This, combined with the katana's high Might and ability to attack from a distance, makes him incredibly useful for almost any situation. When reclassing Ryoma, it is best to keep the Raijinto in his inventory as, regardless if his current base class can use Swords or not, Raijinto passively gives him its bonus so long as he has it in his inventory. Ryoma starts off with the Samurai skills Duelist's Blow and Vantage. Duelist's Blow helps him to better avoid enemy retaliations when initiating battle, while Vantage may prove critical to him when he is low on HP, as he will most likely kill his attacker unless they are using Spy weaponry. Vantage makes him particularly dangerous in tandem with his Raijinto as he can safely initiate combat at range during the enemy's turn, making him slightly problematic to face, especially in Conquest where he is an enemy. When he first joins, Ryoma is a mere few levels away from learning Astra, a superb offensive skill that allows its user to perform five consecutive strikes. When used in conjunction with Raijinto, Ryoma will be able to inflict massive amounts of damage upon his opponents. Further down the line, Ryoma will be able to learn Swordfaire, a skill that further boosts the strength of his attacks. Ryoma can also reclass into his base class set's other option, the Master of Arms. The first skill he can learn in this class, Seal Strength, allows him to act as a debuffing unit by reducing the Strength of enemies. Life and Death is the second skill that he stands to learn, one that is good for players looking to capitalize on Ryoma's attack, as his impressive attack can allow him to easily take out dangerous opponents with ease. Secondary Class Set Ryoma's secondary class set is the Sky Knight class set, entailing the Falcon Knight and Kinshi Knight promotions. Due to Ryoma always joining in a promoted class, the Sky Knight base class will never be open, but the skills can still be learned from it in the promotions. In this class line, he fares well in most areas compared to his clear competitor Subaki; while he lacks in Health, Magic and Defense growths compared to Subaki, he shines in all other areas, either beating or matching Subaki in them. His growths all around are rather balanced, with the exception of his Defense and Resistance, which are both below 50%; however, his high Speed can make up for this due to him dodging most attacks. For skills, Ryoma first learns Darting Blow from Sky Knight, which can be useful against higher Speed enemies, but is ultimately not too useful due to his already high Speed growth; after that, he learns Camaraderie, which is the only self-healing skill available to him, but it isn't too noticeable due to the requirement of being near allies and the minor amount of Health healed. From the promotions, neither are particularly useful in terms of growths; Falcon Knight merely increases his Magic growth slightly, which isn't useful due to Ryoma's poor Magic growth in the first place; Kinshi Knight, on the other hand, sacrifices Strength, Luck and Resistance growth for a small boost to Skill. However, as a Falcon Knight, Ryoma can merely continue his playstyle as a Sky Knight due to the lack of stat reductions, while Kinshi Knight emphasizes equipping Ryoma with less accurate weapons with high Might to make up for his reduction of Strength. For skills, in Falcon Knight, Ryoma first learns Rally Speed, which can be useful for boosting the Speed of slower units, but isn't too useful due to Ryoma not fitting a support role well; also, he learns Warding Blow, which can be useful on his turn even if you bring it back to his base class set due to it making up for his semi-lackluster Resistance growth. From Kinshi Knight, Ryoma first learns Air Superiority to help deal with airborne enemies; this can be beneficial, due to the high hit and dodge rates of enemies like other Kinshi Knights; secondly, he learns Amaterasu, providing a passive healing area of effect ability to help any units who can't reach a healer. Buddy Class Sets *Silas/Xander - Silas and Xander offers Ryoma the Cavalier class set, one that includes the Paladin and Great Knight classes. While the Cavalier class does not provide any useful skills for Ryoma, the promoted classes do. From the Paladin class, Ryoma can grab Defender to boost his stats, although the effectiveness of the skills will wear out as he levels up though it does complement his personal skill. Aegis, conversely, helps him to sustain less damage, especially from Master Ninjas and Snipers who will most likely hit him with their accurate weapons. His high Skill stat will ensure that he activates this skill often. From the Great Knight class, Ryoma can learn Armored Blow to help him better endure damage from physical attacks. He will also be able to learn Luna, an offensive skill that will aid him greatly when fending against high-Defense opponents. *Takumi - Takumi offers Ryoma the Archer class set, encompassing the Sniper and Kinshi Knight promotions. From the Archer class, Ryoma can learn Skill +2 to increase his chances of activating skills, although as he levels up, it will eventually lose its effectiveness. He can also learn Quick Draw to further boost his offense when he initiates a battle. From the Sniper class, Certain Blow will help ensure that he will hit more often. Bowfaire is almost completely useless to him, because of his Raijinto, unless he is reclassed into a Bow Knight (which requires him to get an S Rank with a female Corrin) *Saizo - Saizo offers Ryoma the Ninja class set, including the Master Ninja and Mechanist promotions. The only useful skill that Ryoma can derive from the Ninja class is Poison Strike, which will help soften up an enemy should he not be able to kill them in battle. From the Master Ninja class, he can learn Lethality to kill opponents in a single fatal blow and Shurikenfaire to boost his damage with Shuriken, although he will need to stay in this class if he is to use his Raijinto in battle. From the Mechanist class, Ryoma can learn Golembane and Replicate. Golembane is almost useless as there are very few puppet-related enemies encountered in the game, while Replicate allows him to create clones that allow the player to utilize him more often in battle for their strategies. Marriage Options *Female Corrin - Depending on the player's secondary class set, either Ryoma's offense or defense will be boosted. Such examples include the Knight class set, where he can learn Pavise from the General class to help protect him from Swordcatcher- using units (especially those with offensive skills). It is advised for the player to pick a secondary class set that Ryoma cannot normally access so that he can benefit off the class' skills: this includes the aforementioned Knight, Dark Mage, Monk, Thief, Mercenary, etc. *Rinkah - Rinkah provides Ryoma with the Oni Savage class set, encompassing the Blacksmith and Oni Chieftain promotions. From the Oni Savage class, Ryoma can learn Seal Resistance and Shove, neither of which is of much use to him. From the Blacksmith class, Ryoma will learn one of the class' most important skills, Lancebreaker. This skill helps him fend against Swordcatcher users who will otherwise be able to inflict heavy damage on him. From the Oni Chieftain class, Death Blow will further increase his critical rates and Counter to punish melee attackers. *Oboro - Oboro provides Ryoma with the Spear Fighter class set, encompassing the Spear Master and Basara promotions. From the Spear Fighter class, Ryoma can learn Swap to exchange locations with a nearby ally, although this is completely useless if he is not near anyone. He can also learn Seal Defense, a skill that allows him to weaken foes sufficiently for weaker allies to defeat. From the Basara class, Ryoma can learn Rend Heaven, an offensive skill that has a good activation rate if he is in a Skill-proficient class. He can also learn Quixotic to further boost his skill activation rates. From the Spear Master class, Ryoma can learn Seal Speed and Lancefaire, both of which will not help him as much due to his excellent offense and the inability to use Raijinto unless reclassed into a Paladin or Great Knight from getting an A+ support with Silas or Xander. *Camilla (Revelation only) - Camilla provides Ryoma with the Wyvern Rider class set, encompassing the Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight promotions. From the Wyvern Rider class, Ryoma can learn Strength +2 for a small boost in his attack, and Lunge for a risk/reward strategy. From the Wyvern Lord set, he can learn Rally Defense, which is somewhat pointless due to being his only rally skill. Swordbreaker allows him to deal with sword-using foes more effectively. From the Malig Knight class, he can learn Savage Blow to deal area-of-effect damage against nearby enemies at the end of the battle. When combined with Poison Strike from the Ninja class (A+ support with Saizo), Ryoma can deal 40% damage towards his primary target if he is unable to kill them, though his naturally high damage is more then enough to kill most foes in one battle. Trample adds extra damage whenever he fights non-mounted foes. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Peerless Samurai :''The eldest prince of Hoshido, who wields the legendary blade Raijinto. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Raijinto Night Sky }} Skills Overall Base Set Ryoma is a powerful sword unit who has carried a comfortable position as a reliable frontline attacker. While he has been overshadowed by newer units, mostly due to a focus on hyper offense for the top tier sword units, his flexibility is enough that his offensive stats are strong while having some physical bulk to his name to duel opponents. Ryoma is blessed to have his Raijinto with the Distant Counter effect it had in Fates retained, giving his a threatening presence in both phases. Astra gives a massive 150% damage increase when activated. Defiant Attack increases his Atk by 7 when under 50% health, which is a decent boost and he can maintain it with skills like Vantage, however it is a risky combo. Hone Speed boost ally Spd by 4 if they are adjacent to him at the start of his turn. Counters Ryoma's magical bulk is lacking making blue mages and some red mages extremely dangerous for him. These include Linde, Ishtar, and Reinhardt while Lilina and Sanaki can one shot him with their powerful red spells. Bulky Blue units can withstand his attacks and can counter with powerful color advantage fueled attacks. Brave Lyn negates his Raijinto's Distant Counter effect with Sacae's Blessing while Dazzling Staff healers can do the same. Skill Inheritance Ryoma can be built to either purely focus on the enemy phase or become an all-rounder unit built for both phase. Regardless of which build chosen, Reposition is overall the best Assist skill to move allies in and out of danger while Glimmer has a much faster cooldown than Astra and Ryoma can reliably use buffs to maximize his damage output. Moonbow can also be run to ignore enemy Def. Skill C is flexible and Ryoma has tons of options. There is no recommended skill for this slot as it can be interchanged to suit the player's team needs. If going for an all-rounder build, one of Ryoma's oldest builds, Fury is an easily affordable skill that not only gives him a good +3 stat boost to his four main stats, but also helps him slowly creep into Vantage range to immediately finish off any opponent he failed to defeat during his turn. For a pure defensive turn build, Steady Breath or Warding Breath allows him to accelerate his cooldowns quickly. Wrath further accelerates his cooldowns and adds bonus damage once his health is under 75%. This will ensure that he practically activates Glimmer or Moonbow every turn. |-|Legendary= ;Supreme Samurai :The eldest brother of the Hoshidan royal siblings. Rules from the heavens on the back of a legendary kinshi. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Raijinto Night Sky }} Skills Overall Base Kit Legendary Ryoma is a powerful flying sword unit thanks in part to a solid offensive stat line and decent physical bulk. While he shares many similarities with his normal form, Legendary Ryoma is much more streamlined and has the advantage of using Flier buffs in combat. His biggest competition was Elincia for the best Player Turn Flier, though both function differently. Elincia is purely suited for pure player turn offense while Ryoma is mainly good for player turn offense, but can duel evenly in the enemy phase. Ryoma maintains a top Flier spot and is a powerful Legendary Hero despite the simplicity of his base kit and especially the effect of his unique skill when compared to the host of other Legendary/Mythic Heroes. Legendary Ryoma should not be ignored. Ryoma still carries his Raijinto into battle which has a Distant Counter effect. It is powerful in use in both phase, however Ryoma has to be more mindful in his Legendary Form with this weapon as it can allow him to counter Bows, but has a weakness to them. He carries Glimmer, great to be used on Flier teams as he can receive buffs to strengthen its boost when it activates and charges quickly thanks to his excellent speed. Kestrel Stance boosts Ryoma’s Atk/Spd by 4 when an enemy initiates on him, giving him more power when attacked. While useful, the skill is not entirely beneficial to him unless being focused as an enemy phase unit. His exclusive Legendary Skill is Bushido effectively boosting his Special damage by a flat 10 when he triggers it, allowing him to somewhat achieve an effect similar to Wrath, which Fliers cannot inherit. Finally, Ryoma has Guidance, allowing allies within two spaces of him to teleport to any tile adjacent to him. Counters Despite his overwhelming offense, Ryoma still is vulnerable to magic, especially blue units like Linde, Reinhardt, and Ishtar. Bulky Blues can also tank his hits and retaliate with color advantage. Dragons like Nowi and Female Corrin have bulk and deals damage against his Res. While he can counter and survive a hit from some Bow units thanks to Raijinto, a majority of them who reach at least 46 Atk can fell him in a single shot. Legendary Lucina is his strongest counter as she not only is a bow unit, but also carries a blue coloration. Finally, Legendary Ryoma relies on his Speed to double enemies so skills like Swordbreaker and Wary Fighter which neutralizes his ability to double cuts down his offense. Skill Inheritance Options Legendary Ryoma should take Reposition as its ability to move allies behind him is useful on any team, but especially on Flier teams. While Guidance is a great skill for general teams, he can also inherit Flier skills if he is being used for a Flier team. On a budget, Ryoma only needs that skill and can take Vantage to keep him in line with the classic Distant Counter builds from the earliest days of Heroes. He’ll also want Iote’s Shield to remove his flier weakness so he can be an all-around unit much better. To maximize his offense, he can be an excellent Firesweep Sword unit, launching powerful attacks that can double a majority of the unmerged meta uncontested. Moonbow can replace Glimmer to make usage of the defense reduction upon activation. Life and Death gives Ryoma a flat stat increase and given that he is emphasizing on purely a player turn offense, the defense reductions are a sacrifice that is easily covered. Bushido is his best Skill B, but Hit and Run is a worthy option to allow him to attack, retreat, and allow an ally to pull him out of danger if he somehow did not finish off his target |-|Festival in Hoshido= ;Dancing Samurai :High Prince of Hoshido. Direct and focused on duty. Currently participating in a traditional Hoshidan summer festival. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Skills Overall Base Kit Mastering the ability to Dance, Festival Ryoma is another seasonal dancer, but with some twists added. He is a Dagger dancer, a blue one at that, and has a strong offensive statline, giving him some power over Red units. He is at the mercy of a lower BST as a refreshing unit and trades his bulk for this offense. Nevertheless, the utility of refreshing is a worthy exchange. Sky Maiougi is a multi-effect Dagger. It deals effect damage against Armor units, useful given their prevalence in the meta and the dagger being inheritable is worth giving to other units to counter this meta. It disables any skill that changes attack priority including Vantage and Desperation. Finally, after in which Ryoma attacked resolves, he inflicts a -7 Def/Res penalty to his target and foes within two spaces of the target. Triangle Adept boosts the weapon triangle effect, making his offense against Red units even stronger while weakening his performance against Green match-ups. This does allow him to deal good damage against some threatening Red Armor units like Zelgius, Black Knight, and Idunn. Chill Defense inflicts a Defense penalty to the enemy with the lowest Def on the enemy team. Spur Speed Resistance boosts the Spd/Res of allies adjacent to him during combat. Counters Neither of Festival Ryoma’s defensive stats are good, leaving him vulnerable to a host of offensive units in the Blue, Green and Colorless pools. Reinhardt, Cherche, and Brave Lyn immediately are the clearest representatives for these color pools. Distant Counter wielders of the three mentioned color pools also counter him, including the three Green Hectors and Male Grima Robin who can take a hit despite the armor damage bonus, and retaliate. Skill Inheritance Options Ryoma’s dagger is already a good option, though he can inherit any dagger depending on the player’s needs. Moonbow is a fast charging special that ignores part of the enemy Def stat when activated. Fury is a better flat increase to his stats, especially to his defensive stats to increase his survivability against a few more units. Chill Speed threatens bigger threats, namely speed oriented units such as Ayra, Karla, and Brave Lyn. Wings of Mercy is a budget option that allows him to teleport to injured allies to dance them out of danger and preferably have them use Reposition to then move him out of harm’s way. Either Speed Wave skill also boosts his Spd so he can double more units, though most prefer taking Even Speed Wave for the skills timing and the likeliness of it activating at crucial moments. Budget options include the Hone/Fortify class of skills. |-|Hostile Springs= ;Samurai at Ease :High Prince of Hoshido. A font of knowledge about remote and hidden hot springs. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= It's Curtains...+ New Moon }} Skills Overall Base Kit Hot Spring’s Ryoma remains an offensive threat, though is a Lance Flier unit instead of using his Raijinto. He is comparable to Cordelia, sharing the same high offensive stats, but is just defensively bulkier, having a just a few higher BST points that Cordelia. This means that he is better in combat overall against physical matchups but is mainly focused on offense. It's Curtains... instantly grants him a -2 cooldown reduction on Turn 1, causing Luna to need one more attack to charge. If he inherits a 2 turn cooldown move, it will be instantly charged at Turn 1, these are listed below. Attack Defense Solo increases his Atk and Def by 6 as long as he is not adjacent to any ally, favoring that Ryoma perform as a frontline, dashing ahead first or at least stay separated from allies after receiving buffs. Chill Speed penalizes the enemy with the highest Spd, reducing their Spd by 7, allowing him a better match up against them and possibly causing him to double them instead, especially up against common Sword units like Ayra, Mia, and Owain. Finally Odd Defense Wave further increases his defense and allies defense on odd number turns. Counters Ryoma has surprisingly high bulk with his base kit, thus rendering Green units of all types as his main counters. Bulky Greens can resist a few hits from him and deal advantaged damage. Magic damage from most greens tear through his unprotected Res including Lewyn and Soren while strong blues such as Reinhardt and Ishtar do the same. Though has a decent Def, he is still weak to Bows due to his flier status, though his base kit comes with tools to force only the particularly high Atk and Spd related Bows to be able to kill him in one round, even in one shot. Merric’s Excalibur deals effective damage and has color advantage, making him a particularly strong counter given his lower Res as well while Legendary Lyn and New Year Fjorm have Green Bows that achieve a similar effect, though deals damage against his higher Def. Skill Inheritance Options As mentioned above, It’s Curtains… can instantly charge two-attack cooldown specials like Moonbow and Glimmer instantly, which also leaves his Seal open for other options. If using higher cooldown specials, running this in tandem with a Quickened Pulse seal fully charges Bonfire and his innate Luna. Depending on his build, he can run either options Reposition is the standard unit manipulation skill to pull allies out of danger and is great on an offensive team. He can make usage of other Wave skills, mainly Attack Wave skills, favoring Even Turns as he is unlikely to engage enemies on Turn 1. He syncs well on Flier teams, so Hone Fliers and Fortify Fliers gives him synergy on the team. He can run Firesweep Lance to a great effect since he can double a number of enemies and with Chill Spd’s penalty and completely protect himself. Attack Speed Solo is a better option for the focus on pushing his Atk and Spd in with this weapon, though on a budget Life and Death nearly matches it with the only downside being lower defenses, though this only matters if he is not able to secure his kill. Hit and Run ensure that in this instance that he is able to move away and allow an ally to further move him out of range or leave a favorable defensive unit in his place. ''Fire Emblem Warriors Base Stats Sword - E |Item = Raijinto }} Supports * Corrin * Lianna * Leo * Cordelia * Chrom * Marth * Anna * Azura Quotes ''Fates :Ryoma/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Ryoma/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Ryoma/Warriors Quotes Possible Endings Ryoma - Peerless Samurai : Upon ascending the throne, Ryoma ushered in a new era of peace and prosperity throughout the world. Generations later, scholars would praise him for surpassing even King Sumeragi's great legacy. ; Ryoma and Corrin (Birthright) : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Ryoma and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented peace. ; Ryoma and Azura : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. There are few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Ryoma and Camilla : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Ryoma and Elise : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Ryoma and Felicia : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Ryoma and Hana : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Ryoma and Kagero : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Ryoma and Mozu : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Ryoma and Oboro : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Ryoma and Orochi : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Ryoma and Rinkah : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Ryoma and Setsuna : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Records show his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. Non-Canon Appearances Smash Bros. Series Ryoma appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS as a collectible Trophy and was released on February 3, 2016 alongside the release of Corrin. His trophy features him wielding Raijinto 3DS Info ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ryoma is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Ryōma is a Japanese given name. It can be written with several kanji, including 龍馬 (which directly translate to "dragon" and "horse"). Trivia *Ryoma's artwork depicts him wielding the Raijinto. *Ryoma is the only one of the Hoshidan Royalty Siblings to start out in a promoted class. *Ryoma is the only royal sibling whose retainers share the same starting class. *Ryoma placed as the 6th most popular male in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Ryoma placed 9th in the character popularity poll issued by Famitsu. **Ryoma placed 8th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream, he was tied in this spot with Niles. *Ryoma shares his English voice actor, Matthew Mercer, with Azama, Shigure and Chrom from Awakening. **Ryoma shares his Japanese voice actor, Yuichi Nakamura, with Barry Goodman from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book, Ryoma’s "mane" is apparently inspired by the headpiece worn by Takeda Shingen in a TV drama that Kozaki had watched before. In Ryoma’s case, however, it is his real hair. The interviewer then commented on how some players were surprised to find out that it is actually his real hair when they met Ryoma in the Hot Spring. *Ryoma shares his critical quote "You have breathed your last!" with his retainers Kagero and Saizo. *During Ryoma's English support conversation with Xander, there is a typo with Ryoma saying "Afer..." instead of "After". **In the same conversation, there is a continuity error in which Ryoma mentions Valla without being cursed. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Legendary Heroes